


Ever Dream Of Me

by khaleesidracarys



Category: Nightwish, Tuomas/Tarja
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesidracarys/pseuds/khaleesidracarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwish fanfic based of the song Ever Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Dream Of Me

Tuomas Holopainen sat by the big black grand piano with his head in his hands. All inspiration had disappeared from the once so creative artist. He had lost everything in a few short months. He had lost the love of his life, he had lost everything that mattered to him. He had lost the last he had left. The ability to write songs .. His mind was filled with images of bright green eyes and raven black hair.  
The only woman he had ever loved, Tarja Turunen.

_"Ever felt away with me, just once that all I need_  e _ntwined in finding you one day.."_

He had written her a song to express his love for her.. Last year he had cried during their last concert. That was the last time Tarja would ever sing his song. He missed her, missed her green eyes, her black hair, he missed her voice.. He stood up from the piano and gazed out of the window. The rain fell down on the ground almost without a sound. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.  
Where was she now?

Miles away, a woman sat alone in a chair drinking a cup of tea trying to get her mind of Finland and the love of her life. She looked out on the sea, she was truly his ocean soul.. She knew he loved her. He had always loved her. She sighed and pushed her long black hair out of her eyes. She had left Finland a year earlier in rage. She had gotten a letter from a certain man.

_"I'd take you away castaway on a lonely day bosom for a teary cheek my song can but borrow your grace"_

Tuomas grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, he needed to get this out. He needed her to know, once more

_"Dear Tarja_

_Please come back, I love you.  
_

_Love, Toumas"_

He folded the letter and sent it the same day.  
His mind raced as he walked past her old house. If he hadn't fucked up she would still be living there, alone. She would still be singing with her beautiful voice. Singing in his band, with him. She would have been with him. He spent time by the piano again. he was always by the piano waiting for his creativity to come back, it didn't.

Tarja sat in her chair as usual on a Wednesday morning drinking a cup of tea. Her fiance Marcelo dropped a letter on the table in front of her and said  
"I thought this might cheer you up a bit, love"  
She took the letter and immediately recognized the writing.. She was wondering what sort of insult he had forgotten this time.  
Her heart raced as she opened the letter

_"Ever felt away without me, my love, it lies so deep ever dream of me"_

She sighed and folded the letter. Come back? Was that a question or a wish. Maybe a bit of both. She wanted to come back, they fired her. She didnt know what she had done wrong. She had always put the band first. Now he wanted her back. She sighed once again as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_"Tuomas_

_You know I never wanted to leave in the first place. I need a break. A long one. I will come back, I just need time on my own. You should hire another singer in the meantime. I will come back, I promise_

_Love, Tarja"_

She smiled and sent the letter waiting for his reply, it never came. As they planned. A reply, he didnt agree. No reply, he agreed. She would return. Oh yes she would. At the turn of time.

Tuomas Holopainen sat by the big black grand piano with his head in his hands. He smiled to himself as he grabbed a pen and began the process of writing another song. He smiled again as he filled sheet after sheet with melodies.. Refreshing melodies which granted him new energy and passion, once again he could do the thing he loved above all. Write music, write music about the things he loved.

_"Would you do it with me heal the scars and change the stars, would you do it for me, turn loose the heaven within"_


End file.
